


Longing for a Forgotten Dream

by LostRose0



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, Labyrinth (1986), Labyrinth (1986) RPF, The Neverending Story (Movies), The Neverending Story - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Book - Freeform, Cheesy, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Imagination, Love, Notice me Reader-sempai!, Notice meeee, Original Character(s), Post-Movie(s), Romance, Sappy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Story, re-unite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: It’s been five years since Sarah had defeated Jareth’s Labyrinth. Her friends did not come back when she asked, and she had never seen that owl again. With no proof of what she went through, she accepted that it was just a dream. But, when Fantasia calls for her aid, is it really just her imagination? And what of Jareth? Crossover of Neverending story and Labyrinth.





	1. A Plea For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: IMPORTANT!
> 
> I have a few things I want to state about this fanfiction.
> 
> 1: Bastion does NOT exist.
> 
> 2: Atreyu does NOT exist.
> 
> 3: Sarah will be taking BOTH of their places.
> 
> 4: Sarah was fifteen during the events of Labyrinth. (She was fifteen in the old script and book, I believe. Also, In the movie, Sarah is sixteen, but her actress was fourteen. So, meeting in the middle, people.)
> 
> 5: I have not yet read The Neverending Story written by Michael Ende, but I have bought it the other day and am in progress of reading it! :)
> 
> 6: I shall be combining Neverending story and Neverending story II: The next chapter. Both shall take place at the same time.
> 
> Thank you for your consideration!

“Goodbye, Sarah.” The lumbering beast spoke lightly, and Sarah felt her heart clench with sadness. She _had_ to get her brother back, so it could have not ended any other way, but that didn’t stop the pain. She didn’t want to say goodbye. She felt like she wasn’t ready, but she knew the adventure she had taken had taught her many things. She matured and became a better person along the way, thanks to them.  
  
“And remember, fair maiden, should you ever need us...”, Sir Didymus began kindly and confidently, and Hoggle joined in, appearing in the mirror behind her.  
  
“Yes, should you ever need us…”, Hoggle’s blue eyes twinkled as a sad smile broke across his Dwarven features, “...for any reason at all…”

 Tears filled Sarah’s eyes as she looked down in thought. She has never felt “ordinary”. She's never fit in, and none of her friends in school were truly her “friends”. She has always longed for magic to take her from a world that wasn’t meant for her, but when magic has taken her from a world that was…. Sarah had to stop herself from crying.  
  
Her gaze fell upon the various items in her room. It was obvious. None of it, none of _them_ , were real. Everything she has gone through on her journey has been a representation of her inner-self. All the objects in her life have contributed to the images, places, and people she has met.  


She understood it perfectly.

  
Then, why did hurt so much? Why was saying goodbye  _so_ hard?

 

“I… I need you, Hoggle.”

 

“You… You do?”

 

Sarah nodded softly and sniffled. “I don't know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all....”, Sarah spoke happily through her tears, “I need you. All of you.”

 

“Y-You do…?”, he repeated, not believing his ears. Hoggle shook his head in a happy manner, before he lifted it back up. All it took was a bit of magic and they could visit her as much as they pleased. So, if the little lady needed them there, they would always heed her call. Hoggle had a feeling that by now, almost each of them would gladly die for her. He laughed slightly at that thought. _‘Jareth at least got that part right. She would have made us a hell of a Queen.’_

 

Hoggle grinned, moving forward and opening a portal to pass through the barrier that separated their worlds. “Well, why didn't you just say-” Hoggle words suddenly left him, as well as his smile. His breath caught in his throat as his whole body locked up.  
  
Sarah watched his expression change in the mirror, she whirled around to look at him worriedly, only to find that he wasn’t there. “Hoggle?” She faced the mirror again, trying to see her friend, but an empty bedroom shown in the reflection.  
  
“H-Hoggle?” Her voice broke as it came out. “What just happened? What’s wrong?”  
  
She was met with silence. “Ludo? Sir Didymus?” Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape.

 

“Sarah, please come down here for a few minutes. Your stepmother and I want to talk to you, sweetie.” Sarah flinched at her father’s voice. She didn’t understand, but she had a very, _very_ bad feeling. It was a feeling kin to making a steep drop on a roller coaster too quickly, without the enjoyment. Her stomach felt like it was curling in on itself. Her eyelids fluttered from a mix of shock and sadness. _Where did they go?_

 

“Sarah, please. Can you just hear us out?”, came Irene’s agitated voice. She forced a smile on her face, and made her way out of the room. Sarah’s thoughts were going a thousand miles a second, so she couldn’t stop her eyes from gazing out her french windows. _‘Maybe, just maybe…’_

 

The hope that welled inside of her died when she saw the moon-soaked branches of the oak tree outside of the house that were devoid of a certain barn owl.  
  
She left her room and trekked down the stairs like nothing was wrong, but the feeling of unease set inside of her like concrete, quickly hardening and becoming ever more powerful by the second.

  
She could sense the truth, deep down inside of her soul, and it hurt more than she could ever, say--more than she could ever tell anyone.

 

She was never going to see them again.  
  
  
And she was never going to see _him_ again.

* * *

**_~ 5 years later ~_ **

* * *

 

“What do you mean I can’t have this book?”, Sarah asked once again. 

  
Frustration was clear in the twenty-year old’s voice, along with annoyance. This was becoming a really crappy day for her. First it was missing the bus after waking up late for work, then it was the rain that decided to drench her from head to toe. Finally, add the snickering pair of women who “accidently” shoved her down into a muddy puddle, and she was having the best day ever!

  
Sarah had decided just to call in sick to her office job, and spend the day in her favorite place; The Bookstore. Here, she could escape all of the responsibilities, the disappointments- just escape all of the noise. She was about to leave the establishment and rent a book that particularly caught her eye. It was called “The Neverending Story”, which has been the only book to truly interest her since “The Labyrinth” upon seeing it.  
  
The senile old man re-adjusted his glasses as spoke with the same annoyance, “I already told you, little girl”, Sarah winced at the insulting name, “That book ain’t for your eyes. It ain’t for anyone’s eyes. They say it’s cursed. You best leave it alone.” She audibly scoffed. “Like how you said ‘The Labyrinth’ cursed? I may have had some funny dreams after reading it, but it sure as hell wasn’t cursed.” This was only half true. That book caused a lot of issues with her family when she believed it was real. In the end though, it was proved to just be a story. She had grown up a lot since that day, and let go of her foolishness. Her imagination was wild when she was younger, that’s all.

“Dreams? Is that what you tell yourself they were?”, he asked quietly, a little appalled at her behavior. He may have seen as a bit grumpy, but this girl came in and out of his bookstore many times, ever since she was small. She was one of the most imaginative and open-minded people he knew, so he was sure she would have understood.  
  
Sarah shook her head. Oh no, she was not going to let him mess with her mind this time. “Yes, Dreams, Mr. Coreander. That’s it. All that stuff in that book is impossible. It never happened.”  
  
  
The old man smiled knowingly and asked in a smug tone, “But, not everything you ‘dreamed’ was in that book was it?”

  
This stopped Sarah cold. The story told about a princess in medieval times saving a child that the goblins had taken. Her adventure was slightly more complicated. She quietly spoke. “No. Not everything….” The masquerade ball that Jareth made for her, along with the warmth of his touch flashed in her mind like a lightning storm. His heated gaze… It was like he would have died a hundred times over just for _one_ night with her. She couldn’t fight back the shiver just at recalling it.

 

Though, she would not admit to any living soul that it was not a shiver of disgust.  
  
  
She shook her head vigorously to get the thoughts out. “Anyways, none of that matters. It’s a book. It can’t be real, or cursed, as you say. It’s a piece of dead tree with words scribbled on it.”  
  
He simply stared at her in response, squinting in confusion at her behavior. She brushed the glare off, placing the free hand that was not holding the book on her hip. “Besides, if you’re not selling it, then why did you put it out here on the shelves?” She gestured around the store for added effect.

The old man chortled at that, making Sarah jump slightly. “I didn’t. That book does what it wants. You don’t find the book, the book finds you.”

The brunette went quiet for a minute, thinking. “Well…. The book found me. Doesn’t that mean I should buy it?”

  
Mr. Coreander sighed, giving up. “Fine, if you want that book so much, take it. Your funeral, lady.”  
  
  
Sarah firmly nodded with a smile over her triumph. “Thank you. So, how much?”

* * *

  
  
The child-like empress smiled softly at the vision of the earthling girl talking with the elderly shopkeeper. Although, this smile was laced with sadness and an abnormal weakness. The pool of sight reflected in the small girl’s beautiful blue eyes as she watched the shopkeeper hand Sarah a receipt. Sarah ran out of the bookstore, afterwards, and the pool followed her.

 

“Nexarius.” The empress didn't turn her head as she was too wrapped in the image of the young lady running through the freezing rain, whom had tucked the book under her shirt to keep it safe.

 

“Yes, My lady.” Her servant stepped forward from the wall, dutifully. The floors of the tower glowed and illuminated the woman’s’ dark grey skin. Typical fae makeup covered her face, sparkling white eyeshadow was painted over her eyelids, and stretched down from her inner eye to wing down her nose. Piercing lavender eyes looked upon the empress with the utmost loyalty, awaiting their next order.

 

“Gather our citizens. I think now I can finally tell them what is wrong with me.” The empress, which was sitting cross-legged, attempted to get up from where she sat.  
  
  
She staggered once she was halfway standing, and began to descend ungracefully back to the floor. Her servant rushed forward and caught her, helping her to sit back on the floor softly.

“... Your majesty, Please forgive the insubordination, but what has spurred your decision?”

“That girl…”, the empress reached back to the pool and touched the surface around the area of Sarah’s face, currently tensed up from the onslaught of rain. The cool water rippled against her fingertips, but in subtle manner from the empress’ steady hand. “Nexari, come here. Look.”  
  
The woman gathered around the bowl, to the left of the empress, her eyes widening at what she is seeing. “A human? What about her has grabbed your attention, my lady?”

“She's just whom we need. She's been here before, you know.”

  
“She has?! An earthling has come to fantasia? Why weren't we notified?” The fae woman stiffened up in her golden armor, feeling very distressed that she missed this.

  
The empress smiled knowingly. “Calm down, Nexari. We were notified. I just kept it quiet.” She announced her next words proudly, “She is the first, and only person, let alone human, to solve Jareth’s Labyrinth.”

 

“The Goblin King's Labyrinth….. in the Underground realm?”, disbelief colored her voice, but the empress nodded in affirmation. “Now, that’s something. Wow… I didn’t think it was possible to solve that damn maze.” The empress turned her head to glare at her comrade for her foul language. The fae coughed nervously and continued, “So, anyways you're saying that…. The neverending story…”

 

“Yes.” She turned her head back to the pool, watching as the girl ran inside of her apartment. The water’s vision focused on the book as Sarah sat it down on the counter, particularly on the amulet that was embedded into the book.  “The Auryn is in the book, and the earthling has the book. So, the Auryn is in her grasp. It's time.”

 

Nexarius let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Finally.”

* * *

 

Sarah ran a hand through her damp hair as she stared at the leather bound book with uncertainty. Silence may have filled the apartment, but the bookstore owner’s words rang in her mind loudly.

 

_“Dreams? Is that what you tell yourself they were?”_

 

Damn that old man. He was making her doubt herself. But it couldn’t have been real. She once believed that it was, with a passion, a few years ago. Her father and Irene had made see some doctors, which all had told her pretty much the same thing: That it was something she imagined as a “representation of her maturity flourishing and her process through puberty.” The doctors always loved using fancy words to tell her that she simply had a weird, romantic teenage dream when she was fifteen. Eventually, though, she found it to be true. She has never seen that strange owl again, and none of her friends with it.  
  
So, if that’s the case, then reading this book should be fine. Sarah shouldn’t be so frightened, but in all honesty, she was terrified. What if Mr. Coreander is right? Could it be that she didn’t dream everything that happened five years ago? The Labyrinth? The monsters?

 

In a flash of intense inner turmoil on what was reality or illusion, Sarah gripped her head with both hands.

 

_‘No. It can’t be real! What am I thinking?! It’s just a book! I’ll be fine…’_

  
Her hands retracted from her head as she calmed down. Her green eyes fell upon the book again, this time, softened.  
  
She reached her hand out and brushed her fingers over the double snakes carved in gold. She felt the ridges of it, absent-mindedly.

 

_‘And besides… Would it be so bad if…?’_

Her hand retracted from the book and moved to the fabric above her heart. She bunched her fingers into the material as her heart skipped a few beats when she thought of the man whom’s mismatched eyes haunted her every dream.

 

The man whom was just a figment of her imagination.

 

“In any case, I need to put this to rest. So, I can move on with my life.” Sarah said firmly to herself.  
  
  
Maybe this will bring her some closure, and bring an end to her restless dreams.  
  
  
She exhaled slowly before picking up the book and moving across to her living room/bedroom. The light grey walls and dark grey carpets of her home always seemed dull to Sarah. Especially on rainy days like this, it all just seemed lifeless.

 

Her apartment was pretty much empty seeing how she wasn't exactly allowed to keep anything when her parents kicked her out. She hated the emptiness. She wanted the comfort of clutter-- of knowing where everything is, without someone disturbing it. Though, Sarah knows that in the end, it doesn’t matter. Her possessions were all junk, anyways. Still, there’s just something about having one’s dreams scattered around them. In Sarah’s eyes, that’s what made a home… Well, a home. A bed, a desk, and a few books don’t exactly encourage her dreams, but then again, neither did her parents.

 _“Life goes on, Sarah. You need to get your head out of the clouds before you die there.”_ , Irene would reprimand her. Her father, for the most part, wrung his hands and agreed with Irene quietly.

 

Sarah sat down on her bed, and leaned against the wall it was pressed into. She used the rain splattered window for natural light, so she could see the book. Her apartment was rather dim, and she didn’t like skyrocketing her electric bill when she didn’t have to.  
  
She got relatively comfortable, before flipping open the book.

 

_The Ivory tower glistened beautifully, it’s floors and walls pure white, spanning as high as it could possibly reach. It was rooted in the very heart of fantasia, and no one dared touch it. Many had attempted to take it over, using all manner of armies, magic, and darkness itself to try and corrupt it’s light, but none have come close to succeeding. It was a beacon of hope for all, no matter where you have come from, no matter what race or origin you were born of. For, It housed the empress, whom was said to be kind, wise, and undeniably strong. Despite being child-like, she was immensely powerful, but in these coming days, her power was waning. She gave no one an answer as to why this was so, only that she would have to take drastic action to protect fantasia from what she has foreseen._

  
_It became evident though, that the visions came too late. The people rioted and protested as their homes were taken, and removed from existence. One day, she decided that she could watch them suffer no longer. Her people needed guidance, but her powers were fading more and more everyday. It was as if a thousand lit candles were left to withstand the wind, and when all the candles were blown out, then the darkness could take fantasia, destroying it entirely. Even the most evil and mischievous had sought the tower for the empress’ help, with good reason. This destruction was not normal. It wasn’t chaotic… It wasn’t fiery… It wasn’t anything at all. They called it: “The Nothing”. It swallows everything in it’s path, not even leaving a shell or carcass of what it takes._

 

_It was an enemy of all, so everyone’s strength was required, and soon, the empress wasn't enough. The empress accepted that she could no longer watch over fantasia as she had at the beginning of her rule._

_The empress reached a compromise with the people, and made a difficult choice. She separated fantasia and provided leaders for each, to watch over her land where she could not._  
  
_She split the land into five parts; the south, the east, the west, the north, and finally, the underground._

 

_The south was arid and desolate. It was a wasteland of deserts, with many ancient ruins buried beneath the sand. In the day, it was surprisingly cool, and you could transverse it’s rocks and plains safely. Many nighthobs called this their home, as well other creatures. A few scientists have traveled out to learn about the southern gate of the universe; “The Southern Oracle”, which was located at the edge of the desert. It is said to house a goddess with prophetic powers, but very few have passed through the gates and lived to tell the tale. A valiant Dark knight by the name of Vistaros, who travels by night-hawk across the skies was given the title of guardian and king, for this realm._

 

_The east was known as the “woodlands”, and consisted of deep forests and caves. It was dangerous at night to roam, but beautiful to behold at daytime. After the dawn, sun filters through the trees, and all manner of fairies come out to play. These fairies are mischievous, but everyone in Fantasia can agree that they protect the woodlands fiercely as their home._

 

Sarah half-smiled and rested her head on the wall as she curled up further. “They bite pretty hard. I can see them putting up quite the fight.” She continued reading.

 

_The Queen of the Fairies, Fianu, gladly took over seeing to the order and safety of the eastern realm, despite being childish and lighthearted._

_To the west, was the beautiful (yet deceiving) Silver City. Floating in the middle of an acid lake, It's a dazzlingly place with it’s many citizens living luxurious lives. However, their citizens were naturally cowardly and fearful, making the appointment of a scholar, Berkin, as their king, a welcome change._

 

_The icelandic people of the north, felt as they did not need a king. It’s villages were hardy and strong, said to be molded by the blistering winds. They were a stubborn but simple people, understanding that the Empress’ words were law, and that she only meant the best for them. The empress appointed a huntress as their queen, a tough-as-iron woman by the name of Nikora, whom had caramel-colored skin and amber eyes._

_  
_ _Finally, the underground realm which had already had leadership. Deep under Fantasia’s surface, lives various species of creatures, all of magical origin. Seeing how It’s the same size as the entirety of Fantasia itself, it is overseen by the Fae council. However, under the empress’ new decree for a change of power, the underground needed a single leader that would be strong enough to defend them. The empress handed this role to a Fae, Jareth, The King of the Goblins._

 

Sarah froze in place, her blood running cold as ice. Her eyes darted to the beginning of the paragraph over and over again as she tried to see if she misread the words. Her hands which were holding the book open began to tremble violently.

  
_‘No, that can’t…’_

 

She desperately tried to calm her nerves and think of the situation logically, but she was quickly approaching the brink of full-on panic. As her thoughts fired rapidly, she began remember bits of her adventure that she had years ago.

 

~

 

 _“You’re horrible!”_  
  
_The short, stumpy man snorted and flicked his chin back towards her apathetically. “No, I ain’t. I’m Hoggle!”_

_~_  
_  
“That’s no way to treat someone who’s helping you. Don’t you want me to help you down?”_

_The large beast went quiet, before nodding sadly. “Ludo… Down…”, he spoke, his kindness evident, and his words filled to the brim with hurt over being treated like a monster by those goblins._

 

 _~_  
  
_Sarah rushed forward and frantically tried to quiet the strange fox-veteran. “Please, Sir Didymus, for my sake, hush!”_  
  
_The small furry creature, halted and slowed down his words. His eyes oddly shone adoration for the fifteen-year old, “But, of course. For thee? Anything.”_

_~_

 

_“I ask for so little.”_

 

_The older man, whom’s cloak resembled the feathers of an owl, held up the crystal ball, almost pleadingly. Sarah didn’t pay the crystal any heed as she kept her eyes trained on The Goblin King. She wasn’t going to give up, not now. Not while her baby brother is in danger._

 

_His voice wavered from lethargy, but he held a firmness in his voice, showing that he meant every word._

 

 _“Just let me rule you, and you can have_ _everything_ _you want.”_

 

_~_

 

The fourth memory caused a surge of pain to run through Sarah’s body starting in her mind and ending in her heart. The book slipped from her fingers and landed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thump.

  
Sarah tucked her knees into her chest, cradling her head in her hands. Her breathing became labored as she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.  
  
It was too much. There had to be an explanation for this. Maybe, this book was written by the same person, or a collaboration between two authors.

Summoning what courage she had, she shakily picked the book back up. She hesitantly opened it’s pages to the place she left off.

 

_Though Jareth was a cruel king at best, the empress knew that if the worst came, he would be prepared to lay down his life to defend his kingdom._

 

_And now... She has finally announced the reason for her weakness, the people gasped in shock. She revealed something no one had guessed;_

 

_She is dying._

 

“Yes. And, I need your help.”


	2. Welcome Back

A high pitched shriek cut through the nostalgic atmosphere. Jumping away from the book, Sarah lost her footing and fell off the bed with a painful whack. “Oof…” As her back connected with the floor, Sarah could feel the wind the knock out of her. She laid on the floor, simply staring at ceiling, motionless. It all seemed so surreal…

  
“Um… Sarah? Are you there?” The unknown female voice poured through the book once again.

  
Reality finally clicked into place, making the girl sit up sharply. She scrambled back up to the bed, picking the book up. The emblem medallion embedded into the cover of the book was glowing in an otherworldly manner.

 _  
‘Okay. It’s official. I, Sarah Williams, am going bat-crap crazy.’_ , Sarah thought as her face crinkled in utter bewilderment. She laughed uncomfortably at the preposterous notion of a book talking. It wasn’t possible. Sarah decided give up on making sense of what was currently happening. Finding her voice, she responded in a hushed tone, “Y-Yeah. I’m… I’m here. Who are you?”

  
The voice replied, it’s source seemingly coming from the emblem. It spoke again, weariness coating it’s words. “Sarah, you must listen closely. I don’t have much time. I am the empress of Fantasia and everything you have read is true. You may think what happened before was a dream, but I implore you, believe me when I say-- It was much more than that.” Sarah’s eyes widened at the mysterious voice. “After you left, a witch performed a dark ritual and intercepted the bridges that connect our two worlds. Now, she couldn’t destroy the bridges entirely but her barrier spell is extremely potent. It’s taking an incredible amount of my power right now to hold open a tiny hole in the barrier for which I am speaking to you.” Sarah nodded blankly, trying to take in the almost inconceivable information.

  
The empress took a deep breath before continuing. “Now… The world that I have spent my entire life trying to protect is decaying piece by piece, and my health along with it.” The empress moved on to her explanation quickly, “That’s why I need your help. I need you to come back to Fantasia, or _else our world will die_.”

  
Sarah’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She wanted to question it, but she could tell the magic was waning from the book by the amulet’s light flickering like a old light bulb. This was also indicated by the empress’ voice breaking, “I can’t hold open the barrier for much longer… I am begging you. Take the amulet from the book.” Sarah hurried to obey, not wanting to take this for granted. She dug her fingers into the leather around the golden piece until it gave way, dislodging along with it’s chain.

“Put it around your neck and wear it. The Auryn will do the rest, all you have to do is wish for it. Come back to Fantasia, Sarah. Please… _Save us!”_  
  


The light inside of the amulet finally faded until it's glow no longer reflected off of Sarah’s face. The Auryn…. Sarah concluded that the Auryn is the medallion. She gripped the golden carving dubiously and sat down on the bed. She understood in her heart that this was the fork in the road. The two paths were so clear to her now. One path is to throw away the book, and leave her dreams to be dreams. The other, was to accept the situation and put on the Auryn, granting the possibility of seeing her old friends- A chance she may never have again.   
  
She might also be able to see…. She tried to wipe that thought away before it was formed. She was indecisive. She didn’t know what she wanted. Her heart and her mind were in a blaze, both demanding that she take two different paths.

 _‘Screw it.’_ She wanted to see her friends again. She wanted to experience the magic of her “dream”, even if it was just once more.

  
After a few minutes, she made her decision, and lifted the chain over her head. Sarah closed her eyes, “I wish….”  


_‘Well, no turning back now…”_ , Sarah thought as she felt the medallion warm up and shine a bright light through her closed eyelids.

  
And before she knew it, closing her eyes proved futile, as blinding light infiltrated her vision. She resisted the urge to cover her eyes with her hands as the air around her changed, and became lighter. Sarah made no sound as her feet lifted up off the ground, letting gravity dissipate and the transition of worlds take it’s course. The generally quiet nature of her room dwindled away as multiple hushed voices permeated the air. Surprised gasps then filled her ears as the medallion cooled down and the light dimmed. Sarah exhaled slowly when the ground reconnected with the soles of her feet.

  
When she opened her eyes, she discovered that many unfamiliar faces were staring back at her. She stepped back, a bit startled by all of the different people and creatures that formed the crowd. There were many strange beings such as people with three heads morphed together, and there were others that seemed to be large stone golems.

  
Sarah struggled to get her bearings while they started talking and bombarding her with questions.  
  
  
“Are you a human? I think that’s a human.”  
  
  
“An earthling? What is it doing here?”  
  
  
“We wanted a warrior, not some girl!”

  
Sarah winced from being in the center of all this and backed away, almost frightened. “Um… I… Uh, h-hold on…”, she tried to reply, but she was pretty shaken up.

  
“We need an army, not an earthling!”

  
“Can you really save us, miss?”

  
“Oh stop it, you're scaring her!”

  
“Scaring her? She's supposed to be a hero to save us! That's cowardly!”  
  
  
Suddenly, a fierce, authoritative womanly voice rang through the air.  
  
 **  
  
“Silence!”**

  
  
The crowd immediately quieted down and looked towards somewhere behind Sarah.

She took this chance to inspect her surroundings. Seeing how she's eye-level with the clouds, she guesses that they are very high up in the sky. _‘Is this the Ivory tower? It must be.’_ The tower, past the plaza, had three pronged decorative arches stretched out in different directions.

  
“This… This is Fantasia? This is where I was brought to five years ago?”, the brunette asked no one in particular. “The sky looks so different…”

  
“That’s because you’re not in the underground. This was the part that you didn’t get to see in the little time you were here.” Sarah whirled around to see a woman with dark grey skin and eggplant-colored hair, standing proudly in golden medieval scaled armor. “Miss Williams, I presume?”

  
Sarah’s eyes skimmed over the sword that was sheathed on the intimidating woman’s hip. She wondered if she was a warrior or mercenary of some sort. A large painful-looking scar crossed from the woman’s right eyebrow down over her nose, and ended on her left cheek.  
  
  
It was obvious that she’s been in many battles. Once finished with gawking, Sarah found her voice. She tried to sound brave, but her nervousness was evident, “Who’s…. Who’s asking?”   
  
  
Sarah blinked surprisedly when the woman’s damaged face broke into a warm smile. “No need for such suspicion, Miss Williams. I am Nexarius. I speak for the empress.”

  
The shorter girl had to re-take what she said, “The empress? Like… as in the… dying one? You speak for the empress in the book I was reading?” She repeated the words, thinking that she may have misheard her.

  
The fae nodded and brought more clarification when her eyes fell upon the Auryn hanging from Sarah’s neck, “Well… Temporarily. Just long enough so I can explain and debrief you. That amulet you are wearing means that _you_ speak for her now.”

  
“Debrief me? Are you serious?”, a skeptical, facetious smile twinged her lips.  
  
  
The hardened woman’s face grew stern. “I do not joke about such things.”  
  
  
“Do you _ever_ joke, Nexari?” A new, gentle voice was heard. Wait. Sarah has heard this voice before! She leaned her body to the right to see past the armored woman, her eyes catching a small cloaked figure standing in the doorway of the shelter that was carved like a unbloomed flower.   
  
  
Nexarius turned around, quickly trotting up the stairs to aid the young girl. “My lady! You shouldn’t be walking around. You’re too weak-” The empress waved her off nonchalantly as she used the other hand to grip the doorway for stability. “Oh, hush, worry-wart. I’m sick, not dead. This is still my land, and I am still it’s empress. I can do what I want.”

  
Sarah let out a soft breath at the sight of her. The empress was beautiful. One could feel the royalty and majestic aura from a mile away. The child-like empress, donning a white flowy night-dress, didn’t wear any sort of crown. Instead, she wore a stringed pearl headpiece over brown hair tied in a low-bun. She practically glowed, and if someone had asked Sarah to describe her, the best she could do is two words; “Angel Incarnate”.

  
Yet, even with them empress’ vast beauty, Sarah saw that she had noticeable dark circles under her eyes. She indeed looked deathly ill.

  
The empress’ attention shifted to the mortal. “You came! I was afraid you wouldn’t.” She gestured to Sarah letting her know that it was okay to approach. The brunette walked forward cautiously, making her way up the stairs. The people that were gathered around continued sharing whispers, wondering what was going to happen next. Feeling many eyes on her back, Sarah rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, before stopping as she neared the empress.

  
The small girl, smiling caringly at her, she introduced herself, “Hello, Sarah. I am the child-like empress. Welcome back to Fantasia.”

  
“Welcome back….? I don't understand. I don't recognize this place.” The empress nodded. “You didn't get to see much of Fantasia on your last visit. You only got to see what _he_ wanted you to see.” A side glance from Nexarius didn't miss Sarah’s vision.

  
“Well…”, Sarah jutted out her forearms awkwardly, “I'm here. What do you need from me, um… your Majesty?” She blushed a little out of embarrassment, but the tall woman spoke before she could sink into the feeling.  
  
“We need you to travel through Fantasia, and find a way to stop ‘The Nothing’. We don't know what's the exact cause of it, but we know it has something to do with the witch that lives in Horok castle, Xayide. The Nothing has been making entire cities and plains disappear. It's tearing apart our world.”

  
“Me? Why me? I’m no one. I’m not a hero…. Don’t you have warriors or something that are more suited for this?” _‘Nexarius seems like she would perfect for this type of thing.’,_ Sarah thought sullenly.

  
The empress spoke up, “That's the thing, Sarah. You're not a warrior. You weren't trained, yet you got through the Goblin King’s Labyrinth, where no one else had ever before. We don’t need a warrior. We need someone with your wit and determination. I can throw my entire army as this, and they wouldn't hold a candle to just one of you. My soldiers may be brave and try their very best, but they lack your imagination. You have a remarkable will to push forth, no matter the odds.”  
  
  
She felt flattered in a way, but scared in another. _‘This is really happening isn’t it?’_

  
Sarah thought for a moment. Something was gnawing at her. She didn’t want to, but she had to ask. “Listen, I took a lot on faith, agreeing to come here…” She worded herself carefully, “But, what am I doing here? My life was messed up by what had happened five years ago. I’ve pretty much… lost… Well, everything. I mean…” Sarah sighed before settling on a single question. “What am I going get out of this?”

  
The empress looked to Nexarius, whom remained quiet, the smile lost on both faces. They were silent for a moment before the empress stepped forward, seeing eye to eye with Sarah.

  
“Closure. You have spent years with a storm inside of your heart, wondering what had happened. Though, you won’t admit it, you miss the magic this world holds. Isn’t that why you truly came? To see them again? The dwarf? The night-troll?” Her mouth fell agape as the girl read her like an open book. Sarah protested, “That’s not true. I’ve already fought my way past the goblin city to take back the child that was stolen. I’ve done my part, and closed that chapter. My life is fine.”

  
The empress shook her head firmly. She pointed to the middle of Sarah’s chest for emphasis, “You can’t lie, Sarah. A part of you dearly wishes that you would have accepted Jareth’s offer, just so you could have stayed here.” Sarah flinched at the mention of his name, involuntarily jerking back, hurt flashing in her green eyes. Sarah had no reply, as the empress seemed to hit it right on the mark.

  
“My lady…”, Nexarius stepped forward, placing a gauntlet covered hand on the empress’ arm, silently reminding her to not be too harsh. Her eyes seemed to soften, “Look, I understand that I, someone you’ve never met, am entrusting you with saving a world that you didn’t even believe existed. It may seem like a lot to put on you, but I have no other options. I used every last bit of my power to get you here.” She smiled tiredly, before saying, “I’m afraid you’ll have to do the rest.”

  
The warrior helped the girl back into her room, but not before Nexarius spoke to Sarah a final time. “Be careful around Xayide. She is the most wicked and powerful sorceress in Fantasia.”  
  
  
She chuckled at the widening of Sarah’s eyes, “Heh. Don’t get too scared. The only one who is on the same power level as her, you’ve already defeated. Good luck, Lady Sarah. You carry the very breath of Fantasia within you.”, Nexari pointed to the Auryn.  
  
  
“The amulet is proof of that. I just hope that in the end, you’ll breath back into us…” A sad look fell upon Nexarius’ face, “Even if you’re too late by then.” Before Sarah could ask what she meant, they walked inside, a slab of ivory ascending from the floor, and sealing the doorway.

  
“Wait! Where do I...start….”, she trailed off as it became useless. She turned her head to look at the entrance, the citizens still present. She shook her head, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “Alright, Sarah… Nowhere to go, except everywhere else.” Her eyes caught the sight of the people collectively beginning to leave. “Well, C’mon feet. We’ve got a world to save.” She went back down the stairs hurriedly, trying to jump-start herself into action. As she left the Ivory tower plaza, she muttered, “That’s a hell of a step from a little brother to save.”

* * *

She had been traversing through the various plains and woods of Fantasia for hours before she finally began to see someone in the distance. She lifted her hand over her eyes to shield them from the blistering sun as she tried to focus on the far-away figure. Currently, she was in a land that resembled a desert. _‘Desert-land… Right behind Forest-land… Turn left at water-land! Oh, why the hell didn’t anyone give me a map?!’_ She grumbled incoherent curses as she tried to catch up to the huddled figure.  
  
“E-Excuse me! I need your help!” She called out once she got within shouting-distance.

A shrill annoyed voice started speaking. “Aye! People are always needing our help, metaphor, metaphor, crypticism blah blah….” A sigh is heard before he speaks again, “Seriously, why do you even bother to go on walks anymore?” The voice seemed very familiar to Sarah. When the figure turned around, it clicked.

“You! I remember you! You gave me advice when I was in the Labyrinth!”, she exclaimed.

It was true, there stood in front of her the wise old man with his snarky talking hat. The old man was hunched over in the same outfit as she had seen him in the first time. Not recognizing her, he mumbled, “Hmm? Who?”

  
His hat replied, curling down to look at him, “You do.”

  
He drowsily responded, “Do what?”

  
The hat rolled his eyes, “Remind her of the babe.”

  
“Oh, Now you're just talking gibberish. Now… Uh… What were you saying?” He squinted at the girl, incredulously.   
  


“You might not remember me, but five years ago, you gave me advice when I was trying to solve the Labyrinth.” The old man squinted further, growing quiet before yelling, “A-ha!”, Making Sarah jump.

“I remember. I told you that you can’t solve problems by using the same kind of thinking that created them.” The old man raised a withered finger in the air proudly, only for Sarah to shake her head slowly. “No… You told me-”

The hat interrupted, tipping down to look at the man again, “What hole in your butt did you get that from? We told the little lady that sometimes the way forward is also the way back. Remember?”

A perplexed look crossed the bearded man’s face. “Oh. Is that true, young lady?” Sarah nodded. “Hmm. How strange. I was so sure that piece of wisdom was meant for you… Anyways, What do you need?”

  
Sarah thought for a moment on what she could ask. She could ask about her friends, about Jareth, or about her quest. Which was more important?

  
A few seconds passed by before she began to speak. “The empress is deathly ill. I'm on a quest to find her a cure, and stop ‘The Nothing’ from taking any more lives. Do you know where I should start looking?” She tried to ask the right question but highly regretted it when he became lost in thought.

“Hmmm… But you’ve already started looking haven’t you?”, he asked while rubbing his chin.

“Well, yes, but…”  
  
The hat interjected, “Then, that’s your lot! Please, leave a contribution in the-”  
  
“But, that didn’t-”

“Listen, you wanted to know where to start looking, you’ve started looking! So, move along-”  
  
  
“Now, wait just a second!” The hat let out a surprised sound at the girl’s outburst. She spoke firmly, and quite loudly to get her point across. “As I was trying to say, I’m getting nowhere. I need know the best place to start looking that would be worthwhile to my quest, you damn swindler.”   
  
  
The hat sputtered noises from being dumbstruck by her blunt words. The man roared with laughter. “I think she’s beginning to become as fed up with your antics as I am, old friend!”

  
He stepped off to the side of the path and sat down on one of the rocks. “I would like to help you-”

  
“But he only gives out wisdom.”, the hat finished.

  
He looked up at the hat, irritated, “-But I’m afraid that I only give out wisdom. This goes far beyond my skill. Just remember what wisdom I gave you first, for it is a very complex notion…” The old man started dwelling on the complexities of light and dark, good and evil.

  
“Um… Anything else? Anyone else that could possibly help?”, Sarah inquired.  
  


“Zzzzzzzzzz…..”  
  
  
“Oh, for the love of crackers, here we go again. Okay, so that’s it. Leave a contribution in the box.”, the hat deadpanned, completely done with the situation. If he had hands, Sarah guessed that he would have face-palmed.

  
The old man in his sleep, rattled the box forward, like the last time she met them.

  
Sarah sighed before patting down her body for something that would be suitable. Sure, they didn’t say much that could help, but it was nice to finally see some familiar faces. Her fingers eventually came to her necklace. It was a necklace her mother sent to Sarah for her 20th birthday. Her fingers shook as they trailed over the necklace, as her thoughts fell upon her mom and Jeremy. They didn’t even spare the time to see her for her birthday this year. They just sent her a twenty dollar necklace and a card, much to her dismay. This year was the first year that she had to spend a birthday alone.

  
Sarah steeled herself before looping her fingers under the chain and ripping it from her neck, breaking the lobster claw clasp. Her face was cold as she dropped it into the box. _‘It’s just junk, anyways. Doesn’t mean a damn thing.’_

  
Yet, as Sarah jerked her hand to pull off the necklace, even she could feel the symbolism. The change that stirred inside of her was strong. Yes, it was junk, but in the end, it was one of her worldly possessions that meant something to her. To let go of it, was liberating, to say the least. Although, the feeling was accompanied by another hidden shadow of an emotion that almost pushed her to nausea. She couldn’t put her finger on what the emotion was, but it was dark- And she had a feeling that it was important.

  
“Thank you! Have a nice day!”, the hat’s cheery voice broke her from her thoughts. She began on her way again.

  
As she walked away, she listened very closely, for any sort of- “Haha! Suckah! If she had any sense, she’d visit your ancestor in the swamps of sadness. He’s a ton more wiser than you are.”  
  
“Zzzzzzz…. What, Morla? Morla, The Ancient One? He sleeps more than I do…. He won’t be of any… Zzzzzz…” The old man started snoring again, and Sarah held a small smile as she walked out of earshot.   
  
  
‘There. Morla it is. Was that so hard? Now…. Uh…’

  
Sarah’s stomach dropped.

_  
‘How do I get to the Swamps of Sadness?’_

  
This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, far away, past the Forest of Carnivorous Fruits, thorny rocks and mountains form a wall that no one has traveled through safely. They hide a dark, threatening castle, shaped like a hand with five fingers curved upwards as if holding something.

  
Inside, a beautiful woman sat on the throne in a crimson, glamorous dress. She looked positively villainous with dark tresses of hair on top of her head, only a few strands falling astray. Her long, slender legs and pale skin complimented her fiercely, but her most striking attribute that she has learned in her many years-- Is her eyes.

Bearing heterochromic eyes, one of them red, the other one green, she has learned that her eyes could get her anything she wants. And they have. She's been called many things in the past; Witch. Mistress. Succubus. Seductress, but the name she preferred was ‘Xayide’. It wasn't her birth name, but she's long since forgotten that one.  
  


She’s a woman that is naturally built to not have a care in the world, but right now, she was troubled.

  
The scientist she sent for scurried through the large red doors that led to the throne room. The scientist’s name was Tri-Face, and for a reason. The peculiar man had a revolving head that he could spin around. He had three faces, as the name implies, but he wears an angular helmet so that only one face is shown at a time.

  
“You summoned me, your majesty?”, he asked with a rather foul smile.

  
“Yes. As you know, the empress hasn't sent anyone after me, and now, I know why. She was saving the last of her power to call an earthling through the barrier.”

  
“An earthling? That's quite the predicament.”

  
“I planned ahead and sent a spy to the Ivory tower, and they informed me that the earthling is a girl by name of Sarah Williams. Eliminate her.”

  
The scientist shifted nervously, “Mistress, maybe we shouldn't make this a priority. If it's an earthling, then it's no doubt a human. They're weak.”

  
Xayide sighed, her facial expression becoming irritated.

  
“Yes, She's weak. Nothing more than a blip on the map, but she is a spark that can lead to a wild fire. I'm not going to make the same mistake as The Goblin King. Five years ago, he underestimated an earthling, and he or she marched right into his kingdom, brought it to the ground. So, You will make sure the earthling is dealt with, or I will personally crack each one of your faces under the heel of my shoe, Do you understand me?”

  
“Of course, Mistress.”

  
“Good. So, here's our next step. I need you to send the Gmork after her scent.”

  
“What should I tell him to look for?”

  
“Tell him to seek the Auryn’s light.”

  
“T-The Auryn?! The earthling has the Auryn?”

  
“That’s right, Tri-Face. Your life's work. That's why I need you to get your invention ready.”

  
“The memory extractor? But my liege, it's only a prototype-”

  
“I don't care how long it takes, just make it your top priority. It will be fine, we have time to spare. She doesn't know that she can make wishes with the Auryn, yet. So, for now, just send Gmork after her. If he kills her, then it makes things simple. If he doesn't, then it makes things fun. I win either way.”

  
Her blood red lips twisted into a smirk.

  
“I _**always**_ win.”  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Thank you for reading! Please Review! Mwuah! Love you!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you liked this story, the please, spread the word! This is a crossover, meaning that I WILL NOT get main traffic from Laby fans. So, I need your help to reach out to others! Thank you for your time! Rate and Review! I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Attention! The following belong to me: Nexarius, Vistaros, Nikora, Fianu, and Berkin.
> 
> Fun fact! Fianu means free in Elvish! [BOLT]


End file.
